


devilish and dirty

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin's a bit kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devilish and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 13 mar 2015.

“There’s something really quite weird about kissing,” Hongbin murmurs against Wonsik’s mouth, taking a moment to suck lazily on Wonsik’s bottom lip as they lie together in the low glow from their room’s nightlight. “You’re letting someone else exchange spit and bacteria with you. And who came up with this in the first place? Who thought of,” he drops featherlight kisses in the corner of Wonsik’s mouth, and cheek, and nose, “pressing – your – mouth – to someone else’s – as – a form – of – affection?” He finishes with his lips back on Wonsik’s, Wonsik seizing the opportunity to tighten his arms around Hongbin on top of him and keep him in position as Wonsik deepens the kiss, Hongbin needing no prompting to let Wonsik taste him. Kissing – still so heartthumping, still so amazing after all this time. They should be sleeping, Hongbin knows, but why sleep when they could be kissing? _And groping and licking and getting each other off_ , Hongbin thinks with a happy fireburst of desire.

He pulls back a little as if another thought has just occurred to him but Wonsik doesn’t let him go, insistently moving a hand up to the back of Hongbin’s head so he can’t break the kiss. Hongbin laughs into Wonsik’s mouth at the action, the sound muffled and melding with the rustling of the sheets as Wonsik brings his knees up on either side of Hongbin’s legs and _rolls_ his hips up against Hongbin, making sure that if Hongbin was ignoring his erection before he sure isn’t ignoring it anymore. That shuts Hongbin up.

The kiss is starting to make his heart speed up, Wonsik already getting breathless underneath him, hands roaming under Hongbin’s shirt. He grabs one of Wonsik’s thighs and hooks the leg around his waist, gripping firmly as he starts to rut against Wonsik, thrusting his hips and grinning into Wonsik’s mouth at the surprised half-moan it evokes.

“So when’s it my turn to fuck you?” Hongbin whispers, accentuating the word ‘fuck’ with a hard press of his hips into Wonsik, rocking in between Wonsik’s spread legs so that Wonsik can’t miss how hard he is. It’s almost unbelievable how they’re both still clothed; the extra friction from the clothes between them is delicious but just like the earlier question of sleep vs kissing, naked vs clothed is a no-contest. Hongbin sits up to pull off his t-shirt, briefly deciding between making a show of it to rile Wonsik up even more and just getting naked as quickly as possible, and efficiency wins out. Wonsik quickly follows suit, kicking off his pants to join the pile of clothes on the floor while Hongbin waits impatiently, and suddenly he has a lapfull of warm, naked Hongbin pushing him down onto his back once more. What a lovely situation, he thinks distractedly, Hongbin trailing kisses down his neck.

“Anytime you want,” Wonsik finally answers, voice a little choked from Hongbin’s hand between his legs and tongue licking over his collarbone tattoo.

“Anytime I want what?”

“What you asked, stupid.”

“What did I ask?”

Wonsik narrows his eyes down at Hongbin who hides his smile against Wonsik’s chest, innocently sucking on a nipple.

“You just want me to say it, don’t you?”

“Say what?”

Wonsik smacks Hongbin’s ass sharply in retaliation, expecting the squeal and then braces to get hit, but instead Hongbin gasps and immediately goes red, eyes going wide. Wonsik stills, rubbing a thumb slowly over the skin he’s just slapped, and the way Hongbin drops his gaze immediately makes Wonsik’s pulse start to skitter.

“Ohohoho,” Wonsik teases, and the hit he was expecting finally comes.

“Fuck off,” Hongbin protests, pummelling his arm once more. “You just surprised me, that’s all.”

“You _liked_ it,” Wonsik grins, grabbing a handful of Hongbin’s ass. “So kinky. I learn something new about you every day.”

“Shut up,” Hongbin warns. “Unless you plan to do something about it.”

“Shall I spank you while you fuck me?” Wonsik asks straightfaced, and the look on Hongbin’s face is priceless.

“That would be acceptable,” Hongbin finally answers, nose in the air.

“Or should I,” Wonsik continues, rolling them so Hongbin slides off him onto the bed, Wonsik shifting so that he’s covering Hongbin with his body and pressing him down into the mattress. “Spank you while I’m fucking you? You on your hands and knees?”

“What the fuck is this,” Hongbin mutters, blush flooding his skin at the things Wonsik’s saying, _knowing_ that Wonsik’s embarrassed as hell but is doing it solely to see his reaction.

“I want to see you – ow!” Wonsik bites down on Hongbin’s shoulder in retaliation for the hard jab Hongbin just gave him in his side to make him stop, Hongbin breaking out in giggles as he tries to avoid Wonsik’s teeth. “I want to see you push your ass back on my cock – want to see – I want to see how much you like me spanking you – Lee Hongbin!” Hongbin had grabbed a fistful of Wonsik’s still-short hair and yanked, making Wonsik cry out through his laughter.

“So much talk and no action,” Hongbin scoffs, letting go of Wonsik.

Wonsik gets off Hongbin without a word and goes to rummage in his closet, throwing the lube back at Hongbin on the bed once he finds it – always there’s a moment of panic that someone may have found it between now and the last time they used it even though no one else uses this closet because Wonsik really, _really_ doesn’t want to think about any of the others coming across their lube though sometimes he and Hongbin entertain themselves with thinking up what their reactions would be (Taekwoon hyung would fucking _die_ ) – and Hongbin raises a cocky eyebrow at him.

“Always so desperate for it,” Hongbin says, and he scoots away just in time before Wonsik can hit him with a pillow.

“You. On all fours.”

Hongbin opens his mouth to retort but Wonsik grabs him and kisses him to make him stop talking, Hongbin going pliant against him at the feel of naked skin on skin.

“I love you,” Wonsik mumbles against Hongbin’s mouth, so soft that he’s sure Hongbin doesn’t hear him, and that’s okay.

They’ve done this enough times so that Wonsik knows how long he needs to prepare Hongbin for, one hand on Hongbin’s cock to distract him from the uncomfortable initial stretch until Hongbin starts to push back onto his fingers, his own hands balled into fists and muscles of his thighs clenching. Wonsik will never, ever get over how Hongbin looks this way, and the thought that no-one else in the world gets to see Hongbin like this is still something that makes him have to stop and take a moment.

He helps Hongbin onto all fours, cock hanging half-hard and heavy between his spread legs, and takes a second to admire the view. Beautiful flawless skin as far as the eye can see, long legs, strong lean back dipping into a gorgeous ass – Wonsik sighs. There are no words.

He grips Hongbin’s hips and Hongbin moves backwards a little in anticipation, only to be rewarded with a slap across his right butt cheek. Wonsik can see his shoulders tense as Hongbin flinches, and he wonders for a moment if he was too rough but Hongbin then lets out a shuddery breath, spreading his legs wider.

Wonsik eases into him, moaning softly in unison with Hongbin’s breathless groan. Wonsik loves how expressive Hongbin is, knowing exactly when he’s doing something Hongbin likes and doesn’t, when he’s losing control and when Wonsik needs to try harder. He puts a warning hand on Hongbin’s shoulder, however – they’re at home with the rest only a wall’s width away. Not that it’s a struggle for only Hongbin to be quiet, even with Wonsik’s hand covering his mouth or kissing him hard to muffle his moans; Wonsik has never found it harder to stay silent than when he’s inside Hongbin, and sometimes the need to be vocal is too much but just the thought of anyone else hearing them is enough to send a shiver down his spine.

So he takes care not to fuck Hongbin too hard, keeping well within their limits even though the sight of Hongbin’s full ass plumping against his hips with each thrust and how Hongbin’s arms are starting to shake are making it really hard for him to keep his head. He grabs a handful of Hongbin’s ass and squeezes roughly, slapping a moment later as he watches his cock disappear into Hongbin over and over, Hongbin burying his face into a pillow to stop himself from crying out.

Wonsik’s not sure why Hongbin gets off on being spanked but his mind flashes back to the first time they’d had sex and the sight of Hongbin sweaty and going to pieces above him, and what he’d said - _It makes me feel like I belong to you_. Wonsik still doesn’t understand it fully – he really isn’t the brightest of the bunch – but he honestly doesn’t care.

Wonsik never lasts long this way – doesn’t think anyone could, really, if it’s Hongbin they’re fucking – and Hongbin’s jerks and mewls every time Wonsik smacks his rapidly-reddening ass is driving Wonsik mindless. He bends forward to put a hand over Hongbin’s mouth – can’t resist dipping in a finger for Hongbin to suck on – and increases his pace,  hips snapping against Hongbin until Hongbin’s harsh breathing becomes outright panting, one fist clenched so tightly in the bedsheets he’s pulled them undone. His other is on his own cock, pumping desperately until Wonsik smacks him one last time, yanking Hongbin’s hips backwards to bury himself as deep as he can as he comes, Hongbin choking back a cry behind Wonsik’s hand as he jerks himself off more roughly than Wonsik has seen him do it before. Hongbin comes on the bedsheets – time for some late-night laundry, it appears – before letting himself collapse on them, Wonsik following him down.

“The extra bedsheets are in Hakyeon hyung’s room,” Hongbin says after a while once their breathing has slowed.

“Yeah,” Wonsik answers. “You came on the bedsheets, you go get them from him tomorrow and explain why we need to change them only a week after he gave us fresh ones the last time.”

“Let’s play scissors-paper-stone for it.”

“Nope.”

“...Asshole.”

“I take it the spanking really is a thing for you, huh?”

“Shut. Up.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m not going to break, Wonsik,” Hongbin laughs at him under his breath. They’ve shifted onto their sides, Wonsik holding Hongbin’s back flush against his front and feeling sappy as he always does post-sex. “You’re never too rough with me that I can’t handle it. Now get off me, I need to shower.”

“Okay,” Wonsik says, turning away to try to put their bed back into some semblance of order and strip off the come-streaked sheets. Hongbin climbs off the bed but before he can get too far Wonsik quickly reaches over and smacks his ass, watching the delicious jiggle with delight.

“Wonsik,” Hongbin says, and there’s danger in his voice. “Do that to me in public and prepare for death.”

Wonsik slaps his own ass then, giving Hongbin a salacious look before imitating Hongbin’s gasp and expression earlier, and it’s two seconds later that he falls painfully onto the floor after being unceremoniously shoved off the bed.


End file.
